Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992
Bilder schießen So hier können dann die anfragen mit für bilder hin, aber einen wunsch hätte ich da noch, könntet ihr dazu immernoh die nr der folge nennen, das ersparrt mir ne menge suche^^Ernie1992 13:56, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Das hier hab ich grad entdeckt, das ist ja noch schwarz-weiß. Das ist während Inos und Sakuras Kampf bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. Machst du das noch? Ninjason 15:44, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) *Machst du das hier, wenn du daran vorbeikomst ohne Schrift? Ninjason 20:28, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Machst du mir ein Upload vom Anime-Äquivalent des Kapitel 89, Seite 13, bitte? Das müsste Folge 51 sein. Ninjason 15:02, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Und bitte noch eines von Jiraias Schriftrolle, die er Gerotora vor Pain gibt. Ninjason 15:39, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) **Die Schriftrolle ist im Manga 370 auf Seite 08-09 perfekt zu sehen. Kannst du das bitte in HQ schießen? Ach quatsch, schau mal, da haben wir doch schon ein gutes Bild: hier. ..::Aeris::.. 14:11, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Könntest du noch ein Bild von dem erwachsenen Hiruko schießen, und das als "Bild2" in seinen Steckbrief packen? ..::Aeris::.. 10:34, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, vielleicht bei seinem Tod, obwohl ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass er da ziemlich panne aussah. Vielleicht gibts ja auch ein gutes bei der Szene, wo er Kakashi im Wald trifft, oder so. ..::Aeris::.. 10:39, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ------------------ *Da du dich ja um die Bilder zu kümmern scheinst wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir ein paar Bilder geben könntest. Ich will versuchen den Artikel über Utakata (Jinuchuuriki) ein bisschen aufzubauen. Dafür bräuchte ich ein paar Bilder. # wo er in seiner Kirigakure Uniform mit seinem Meister drauf ist # wo er zum ersten Mal auf Hotaru trifft # wo er auf die Pain-Körper trifft. Wäre nett wenn du mir die geben könntest. Achja ich werd noch 2 neue Profilbilder als Auswahl für das erste Profilbild von ihm in seiner Diskussion tun damit man sich entscheiden kann welches besser ist da mir das aktuelle irgendwie nicht gefällt.--Icis Leibgarde 13:12, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für die Hilfe kannst dir die fertige Arbeit hier an sehen: Utakata (Jinchuuriki) Wenn du selbst noch ein paar Bilder hinzufügen willst, kannst du es ruhig machen.--Icis Leibgarde 16:20, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ----------------- Manga486 was tobi tatsächlich sagt ist: "vor dem krieg..." - also sowas wie "noch vor dem krieg sollte ich... bla, bla" was der onemanga version entspricht. ob er aber einsammeln oder rausnehmen sagt weiß ich leider nicht. schätze aber das zweite ist hier nicht wichtig, denn ob das rinnegan rausnehmen oder einsammeln ist in dieser situation das gleiche, denn tobi muss eh erst zu nagatos leiche um sich die augen zu besorgen, denn erst dann kann er sie rausnehmen um sie einzusammeln ^^ von einer chance war auch nicht die rede, also onemanga version passt hier besser. Johnny/ジョニ一 03:16, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) AdM Denkst du noch hier dran? Ninjason 17:07, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- hi ernie, hönntest du hier: Shishi Heikou die bilder erneuern, vor allem ist da noch ein bild ausm manga drin. und noch hier: Raiton Ken no Jutsu das bild vom kampf kirabi vs sasuke, kannst ja ein passenderes bild von bee wie er raiton in sein schwert leitet finden. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:59, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- ernie! warum setzt du die alten bilder zurück wo ich schon neue hatte? ich mach mir mühe und tue die neuen, besseren und passenderen bilder rein und du machst sie weg! hör auf, alter Johnny/ジョニ一 17:27, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :wegen jiraiya und itachi sag ich nichts, da hast du auch die bilder mit der besseren quali hochgeladen... das könntest du aber auch bei den anderen tun anstatt sie ersetzen, denn narutos alte bild passt miner meinung nach viel weniger als das neue! fakt ist, dass dort die zeichnung von ihm als charakter besser gelungen ist, und wie gesagt du kannst ja dieses bild in einer besseren HQ hochladen. zu kakashi: na das alte bild ist ja nicht nur von quali her schlechter, sondern auch von der zeichnung her: dsa neue bils ist tausendmal besser und dort ist es den animemchern mal gelungen kakashi so zu rüberbringen wie er jetz im manga dargestellt wird - die linien sind präzise korrekt, nicht wie bei dem alten "erbärmlichen" bil aus dem alten naruto wo er lächerlich aussieht. und die atmosphäre: was ist daran so schlecht? nur, dass es bissel dunkler ist, ist es nicht schlechter. fakt ist, dass das alte bild nunmal scheiße ist.und wir sollen uns doch bemühen dem charkter entsprechene bilder reinzustellen. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:48, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ich nheme nicht mit absicht grimmeige bilder, nur ist dieses (sehr gut gezeichnete) war das beste as ich kriegen konnte. ABER... warum sollte er nicht grimmi sein, jedenfalls finde ich ollte naruo nicht ständig auf den bildern lachen sondern bisschen ernter erscheinen, denn wir stellen hier die bilder nicht für 12 jährige rtl 2 zuschauer rein. naruto hat nichts zu lachen zur zeit, was soll diese ständige "friede-fruede-eierkuchen" stimmung? man, es sollte endlich mal sisschen seriösität in die artikel gebracht werden. naruto ist kein "dragon-ball-yugioh-pokemon-was auch immer" scheiß! Johnny/ジョニ一 20:07, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) mit photoshop ^^ zuerst hab ich den hintergrund erstellt (aus dem himmel da) dann füge ich ein bild vom chara und mit history-brush entferne dann das was ich nicht brauche und an der stelle bleibt dann dieser hintergrund. hab mich jetzt hingesetzt, mach es für alle in 489 in farbe erschienen charas. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:20, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) hä? ist amaterasu jetzt kein dou-jutsu? schließlich kann man es nur mit augen entstehen lassen. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:45, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ja, aber tsukuyomi ist z.B. eindeutig ein dou-jutsu und ist ja kein sharingan selbst, sondern wird auch mit dem sharingan erscheffen. und bei susanoo steht auch dou-jutsu. was aber sehr wichtig ist! - die augen: sharingan, byakugan, rinnegan,... als dou-'jutsu' zu beschreiben ist falsch, denn das sind nur die bezeichnungen der augen. die namen der augen machen selbst ja kein jutsu! klar, im manga wird es so genannt und auch so defeniert, deshalb ist es schon richtig. aber jutsu, die mit einem dou-jutsu, wie z.B. das sharingan, erschaffen werden müssen dann doch auch dou-jutsu bleiben. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:08, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder hab da mal ne frage *g* also erstmal eine erklärung: meiner meinung schaut das ziemlich sche**e aus, wenn die bilder von charaktere unterschiedliche größen haben! schau dir mal bitte z.b. Suna Charaktere an. die bilder haben alle unterschiedliche propertionen und das layout leidet darunter! wäre es möglich dass wir "profilbilder" alle mit einer größer hochladen die sagen wir durch 100 x 100 teilbar ist? mit irfanview könnte man die dateien angleichen... so nun zu deinem: du meinnst du hast die bildernamen alle in einer textdatei geschrieben oder??? also des meinst du mit übersichten??? Ja so eine Ansicht gibt es: Spezial:Unbenutzte Dateien. Dort seh alle Bilder. Problem ist bei dir, dass du PNGs hochladest! Wenn du z.B. ein profilbild ersetzt (jpg mit png), wir aber das jpg noch in einem anderem Artikel benutzen, taucht es dort nicht auf. es muss also gewehrleistet sein, dass das alte bild in keinem anderem artikel mehr benutzt wird. dann seh ich es dort. du willst alle dateien einzeln hochladen??? ich hätte die möglichkeit 10 dateien aufeinmal gleichzeitig hochzuladen als admin :_) Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 11:41, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) aso du meinst die übersichtsseiten als textdatei so dass du nur einfach nur die Seite durch das ersetzen kann. alles klar (vergiß aber bitte nicht die bilder auf thumbs|150px zu reduzieren, denn bei manchen stehts ned dabei)! wenn du alle jpgs ersetzt und rausnimmst, hab ich kein problem damit. ich finde sie dann dort alle ;) also die breite für die Steckbriefe ist auf 200px gesetzt. wenn wir alle 500 x 500 hätten wäre es wahrscheinlich auch null problem. aber du redest von Anime Bilder (HD Quali) oder? Wenn wir jetzt z.B. Bilder aus dem Manga haben, sollten wir auch ein Größe haben, die die gleichen Propertionen wie im Anime haben. deswegen meinte ich bilder hochladen die durch 50 x 50 teilbar sind und HÖHE gleich BREITE sind. Das problem sehe ich wohl bei der '''Höhe: ein Bild von 500 x 500 wird mit auf 150px anders dargestellt wie ein bild 500 x 650. Bei einem Bild von 600 x 600 sollten wir wohl weniger das problem haben! wir sollten uns halt einfach mal darauf einigen wie groß die standardmäßig sein sollten. ah is blöd zum erkären, hoffe du verstehst meinen ansatz ^^ Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 12:26, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ernie... kannst du auch bitte zu Oyone und Kumadori die bilder auf HQ erneuern. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:44, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :danke ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 22:14, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) warum gehen die änderungen verloren? kannst doch alles so umändern wie es jetzt ist. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:51, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :achso, okay... dann informiere mich wenn du mit übersichten fertig bist, damit ich die nötigen techniken "wieder" ^^ unspoilern kann. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:27, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich hab heute schon alles nötige geändert. oder hast du wieder alles umgestellt? übrigens, die 491 spoiler sind da, falls es dich interessiert. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:32, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ernie, sag mal, wo hast du die namen der jutsus von hiruko her? Johnny/ジョニ一 11:38, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ach, der film ist ja draußen! na dann geh ich den erstma schön anschauen ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 11:45, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) wo kann man im i-net den film mit jap. untertiteln gucken? wenn du es weißt. und ist heißt dieses jutsu nun Ranton: Rankiryuu oder Ranton Ougi: Rankiryuu? oder sinds 2 verschiedene? Johnny/ジョニ一 11:54, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- warum setzt du diesmal wieder das neue, bessere bild von kakashi zurück!? es ist schließlich ein lichtbild - alle farben sind korrekt und die zeichnung ist perfekt! Johnny/ジョニ一 19:32, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) was soll da mit den farben nicht stimmen!??? die sind alle richtig... klar, steht er nicht im sonnenlicht, aber im normalen licht - da ist absolut alles in ordnung. und was wichtiger ist, die zeichnung ist sehr gut - das sollte zu 90% zählen, nicht die lichtverhältnisse. ich ändere das bild wieder. also, wenn du dann ein besseres bils als dieses finden solltest, dann lade es auf der dissi hoch um zu sehen obs besser ist! ändere es nicht wieder mutwillig nach deinem geschmack wieder zurück. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:45, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) absolut keine ahnung was das sein soll :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 00:25, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) du meinst wohl dieses kanji 风 ...wie es genau gelesen wird weiß ich nicht, aber dieses kanji kommt, gaube ich, auch vom wind - kaze kanji　風 (fuu). es könnte vllt einfach die vereinfachte form des　風 kanji sein. aber wie gesagt, genau weiß ichs nicht. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:17, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ja, ich kanns probieren. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:31, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich muss dich leider enttäuschen - das was du da hast ist nicht der film mit jap. subs, also RAW, sondern mit chinesischen subs ^^ wie du bei kuchiyose soutouja jetzt sehen kannst, sieht es dort ein wenig anders aus (japanisch) als auf deinem bild auf chinesisch. aber manche kanji passen trotzdem noch, aber wie gesagt nicht alle. bei soutouja muss steht jetzt die richtige jap. schreibweise drin, da sie "Summoning: double-headed snake" bedeutet, also haut hin. bei dakoumou wird die jap. schreibweise wohl ganz anders aussehen als die bei dir im film, aber welche genau es richtig sein soll weiß ich auch nicht - soll also erstma ohne jap. schreibweise bleiben. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:14, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- Ernie, der Genitiv hat kein Apostroph, nur in Ausnahmen. Ninjason 16:25, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) also ich nicht ^^ aber übersetzt heißt es in kanji 金剛石 ...wie es genau gelesen wird, weiß ich leider nicht. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:13, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- markierst du die Datei Bild:PainK7.jpg bitte nicht zum Löschen? die will ich für meine Seite behalten. Ninjason 17:37, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :hm... ich muss mir das bild nochmal im anime ansehen. ich glaub aber eher nicht. ansonsten sag ich nochmal bescheid. Danke dir. Ninjason 17:57, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) hi ernie, könntest du bitte dieses bild erneuern: ist leider immer noch ein mangabild. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:58, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ach klar, das ist egal. ersetze es einfach mit einem animebild von diesem team, egal welchem. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:23, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::und wo ist es? ...ist schon gut, habs ja. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:23, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte mal fragen ob ich das bild von Madara auf der seite Mangekyou Sharingan durch ein anderes ersätzen kann???? Dann werde ich das Bild austauschen. Vieleicht gefällt es dir ja?? Ernie192 was hast du denn bei der Datei:RaitonKen01.png datei gändert die ich am Märtz hochgeladen hatte???? und was wolltest du da ändern. Die Datei png Raitonken die ich am Märtz hochgeladen hatte ist doch in ordnung gewesen??? Dann kannst du es da ja zurückzestzen??????Ruffy85 13:10, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Dann war es das falsche. Ich hab noch ein größeres warum solte es das falsche gewesen sein wegen der größe?? deine version ist ja auch nicht größer als die vorherige`???Ruffy85 13:19, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ach das meinst du die Datei größe hatte ich da auch nicht verkleinert sondern in dem Format hochgeladen die in der Anime größe war. Deine Quali die jetzt von dir drinne ist ist nicht besser sondern nur verkleinert Ernie.Ruffy85 19:46, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bilder werd ab jetzt gleich die folge mit dazu schreiben wenn ich andere artikel aufmöbeln tue 1000words also kimimaro will nen kumpel machen, ich werd versuchen die woche noch kurenai zu machen dann bei sasori, deidara, hidan und kisames charakter dazu zu shcreiben, dann würde ich gerne noch shino in angriff nehmen, das problem bei ihm ist das die meisten informationen zu ihm in fillern gegeben wurden, also blöd, will auch noch bei rock lee nochwas machen zu den fähigkeiten und techniken dazu schreiben, dann noch bei neji den charakter und fähigkeiten und techniken kankuro noch naja und immer so weiter, da wo was zu machen ist, dann nachher auch noch ein paar filler typen und dann denke ich mal ist auch schon wieder das jahr vorbei :) 1000words ---- Ok. :Sag mal, wann ist denn das Bild hier drangekommen? Ninjason 13:08, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) ja ja, es sind HD bilder. keine sorge ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 22:16, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :hab die folge auf rechner. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:30, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) na ja, ich muss sagen, dass das chouza bild von dir nicht wirklich gut ist. ich habe dieses bild (so wie andere von ihm in der serie) zuerst auch in betracht gezogen, aber dort sieht er zu grimmig aus, die erste version war schon richtig gut gezeichnet (die folge war ja von der zeichnerischen quali ja mal wieder fürn arsch, wenn du es bemerkt hast). ja, okay, dass mit genauer proportion der pics mach ich. ich hab ja eh schon immer versucht die bilder mehr oder weniger genau quadratisch zu schneiden. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:48, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) so, hab chouza ein wenig dreck vom gesicht weggewischt xDD jetzt sieht er ordentlich aus ^^ ...uff, 400 bilder - da hast ja echt was zu tun =)) hoffe auch, dass tsunade und shizune und viele viele andere auch mal endlich gut ausschauen ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 22:58, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) wieso - schwer in dem code-durcheinander rauszusuchen? xD ...ach, keine ahnung, da ist es egal. wenn du neue bilder von charas reinstellst, kannst sie auch bei mir in der statistik ändern. wenn du nicht willst, dann nicht - ist egal. mach ich dann selber ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 16:11, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) klar, kein ding. ich machs dann selbst heute abend oder morgen oder so. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:15, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hm soweit ich mich entsinnen kann, sind wir mit dem Informationsstand auseinandergegangen, dass du mir die Byaku-Sharingan-Idee vorgetragen hast und ich mal wieder zu bedenken gegeben habe, dass du dann eine Regulation einbauen sollst, damit es nicht zu übernatürlich wird. Ich kann mich aber auch nach bestem Denkverkrampfen nicht daran erinnern, dass du ihm einen besonderen Kampfstil (Abseits der Byakugan-Sharingan-Techniken) geben wolltest. Ninjason 22:47, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) also, auf www.anime-eden.com soll es schon recht viele geben, aber wo man '''alle in HQ findet weiß ich auch nicht :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 17:45, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :oder meintest du etwa manga HQ RAW? Johnny/ジョニ一 17:46, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) achso ^^ ja, ich kenne da eine seite wo es einige RAW's von naruto gibt (seit es auf mangahelpers die nicht mehr gibt MUSSTE ich andere quellen suchen - und ich habs gott sei dank gefunden ^^). es sind aber nicht immer HQ's. außerdem sind HQ mangas (zumindest einzelne kapitel aus shounen jump) alles andere als man normalerweise von "HQ" erwartet - denn es sind nach wie vor einfache scans, also nicht pur s/w wie die fertigen mangas, sondern sind so wie sie in shounen jump erscheinen, eher grau. außerdem muss man da auf der seite einiges vornehmen um die RAW's runterladen zu können. willst die seite haben? Johnny/ジョニ一 18:11, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) linearts? kolorierst du etwa auch? hier die seite: www.rawdistro.net hier: http://www.rawdistro.net/faqs/ kannst du unter punkt 2) unter "here" das video runterladen wo erklärt wird wie du die mangas genau runterladen kannst. PS: außerdem gibt es viele LQ RAW's von denen du bestimmt keine linearts machen kannst. die von "Vicissitude" sind alle HQ und von "SF" soweit ich weiß alle LQ mit "52manyou.com" stempel drauf. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:47, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) ne, da hab ich kein talent für ^^ cleaning und retuschieren ist alles womit ich mich abgebe :) Johnny/ジョニ一 19:04, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) bist du nicht zufällig auch auf deviantart.com? Johnny/ジョニ一 19:09, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :ich auch ^^ johnny182ee.deviantart.com Frage: Warum hast du die Bilder von Shinra Tensei und Bansho Tenin geändert? Andere, die den Manga vielleicht nicht lesen, könnten die neuen Bilder für Fanwork halten.--Sasori17 11:38, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) es ist auf der seite, die ich dir gezeigt habe, seit heute draußen. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:24, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) PS: wo hast du den namen von dem filler katon-jutsu eines anbu und den filler ibikis? dann müsstest du doch auch den filler doton-jutsu haben oder nicht? ^^ ich konnte nur das eine filler raiton-jutsu, also den namen heraushören, weils fast dasselbe ist :) die anderen sind zu schwer. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:24, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) :achso, super. auch wenn nur kanji da sind - her damit ^^ schreib sie auf meiner dissi hin, ich machs dann schon =) Johnny/ジョニ一 14:35, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) okay ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 15:37, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kuchiyose: Aian-Meden der name des jutsus, nämlich Aian-Meden (アイアンメイデン) ist eine anspielung auf die UK band Iron Maiden ^^ aber wir verwenden ja eh die japanischen namen. nur soll das jutsu aber eigentlich meiden heißen: メ-me i-イ de-デ und n-ン und nicht meden. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:37, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) :was hast du nicht verstanden? ich wollte ja nur sagen, dass der name des jutsus "Kuchiyose: Aian-Me'i'''den" heißen soll ^^ das ist alles. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:49, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) =D ne, nur als ich das hier schrieb wollte ich fragen ob wir das jutsu mit "iron maiden" schreiben sollen (so wie es gedacht ist), dann ist mir aber eingefallen, dass wir eh die jap. schreibweisen verwenden ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 16:18, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) natürlich verfolge ich gantz manga ^^ das ist doch, zusammen mit naruto, mein fav manga überhaupt :) es erscheint immer im 2 - 2 1/2 wochen takt, ist halt kein shounen jump manga. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:01, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) also, das nächste "young jump" erscheint am 27. Mai, das heißt man kann mit 319 in den ersten tagen von juni rechnen. vllt sogar schon am 30-31 mai :/ ...liest du jetzt auch gantz oder was? ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 19:24, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) boah O.O!!! alle 318 in wenigen tagen... nicht schlecht. und, krasser manga was? :) Johnny/ジョニ一 19:28, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich muss nochmal reinhören, glaub auch es war anders und glaube, ich kenne schon den namen. ich kümmere mich bald um dieses jutsu und scheib es ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 20:51, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) :das jutsu heißt "Doton: Nentsuchi Otoshi" nicht "Doton: Nen'shuu''' Tsuchi Otoshi" Johnny/ジョニ一 21:49, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) bist du sicher, dass das jutsu von dem kiri oi-nin gegen utakata suiton: suiben heißt? kommts wieder von der engl. wiki? ich habs nochmal angehört, der anwender sagt deutlich suiryuuben! Johnny/ジョニ一 16:19, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) tja, er sagt aber im anime aber sui'ryuu'ben (hab mehrmals genau wie ich nur konnte hingelauscht) - musst also alles wieder zurück ändern ^^ hast ja gesehen, dass die engl. wiki nicht immer richtig liegt: so wie bei dem doton jutsu ausm neuen anime - doton: nentsuchi otoshi ...bei denen heißt es fälschlicherweise nen'shuu' tsuchi otoshi, was nichtmal mit ihrer jap. schreibweise übereinstimmt, die sich nur mit nentsuchi otoshi schreiben lässt - auch das was ich im anime höre. auch die machen fehler =) Johnny/ジョニ一 16:43, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) mag sein, dass es ähnlich wie Mizu no Muchi ist. das spielt aber keine rolle, da der anwender im anime suiton: suiryuuben sagt - das jutsu ausm film. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:46, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hakke Könntest du bitte ein Bild für Hakke Sanhyakurojuuichi Shou einfügen? Danke im Voraus!--Sasori17 11:59, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Macht nichts, ich suche auch noch.--Sasori17 12:55, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) ---- gantz 319 ist draußen. aber noch nur in spanisch, heute abend oder morgen sollen die engl. subs kommen. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:29, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) sieht danach aus, zumindest ähnelt es einer säure. solche ätzende flüssigkeiten waren in gantz ja schon öfters zu sehen. aber mal schauen was im nächsten chapter kommt. Johnny/ジョニ一 11:58, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC)